donkey_kong_country_returns_freezefandomcom-20200214-history
5-3 Fruity Factory
Fruity Factory '''is the third level of Juicy Jungle. It involves moving through a large factory and avoiding hazards such as saws, axes and drills. It has 5 Puzzle Pieces. Walkthrough You will start on a small platform outside a large factory. Near the start is a Chompasaurus hanging from the ceiling. Pound the ground directly under it to find a hidden area with the first '''Puzzle Piece (1/5) '''inside. Once out, grab the vine switch to open the factory gates and a Barrel Cannon will emerge. You will be shot into the background through the factory and you will end up inside. Once inside, you will see a trail of hanging watermelons moving across and falling onto a conveyor belt. Climb on the platform to your right and parkour across the watermelons to reach a small entrance which will lead to a secret room. Collect all the bananas for the next '''Puzzle Piece (2/5). Move across the conveyor belts and avoid the axes until you see the first KONG Letter (1/4) '''directly above a Hot Hootz. Jump on it to collect it. Keep moving along until you find two drills and a vine switch. Use the vine switch to temporarily stop the frantic axe, then jump on the drill to the right, ride it up and go to the left into the wall to find another hidden area with another '''Puzzle Piece (3/5) '''inside. Now go across the large fruit grinder where fruit slices are being thrown up and can be used as platforms. At the very end is the next '''KONG Letter (2/4). Collect it and jump into the Barrel Cannon. You will be shot over the jungle into another factory, where a large grinder will start to chase you. Run through the obstacles, and when you see a hanging fruit, jump onto it and quickly grab the next KONG Letter (3/4) '''to the left before heading right again. Jump into the Barrel Cannon and you'll be shot to the first Checkpoint. On a platform to the right is a purple plant. Move across the platforms to find it. Bash it open to collect the next '''Puzzle Piece (4/5). Move across the drills and grinder pits until you find several stacks of watermelons being broken by spiked paddles. The final '''KONG Letter (4/4) '''is on top of the last watermelon stack. Grab it before it gets swatted. Now go to the Checkpoint. Move through the grinder chase again and go into the Barrel Cannon at the end and you will be shot into a large vat with a large grinder ascending and shooting out fruit slices. Parkour up the slices and collect the final '''Puzzle Piece (5/5) '''on one of the slices and get to the top where the Slot Machine Barrel is. Break it to finish the level! Secret Exit There is a secret exit in this level. Just after the first Checkpoint, jump on the platforms and jump into the wall in the top right to find a hidden area with the secret exit inside. Go through it to find another Slot Machine Barrel. Break it to finish the level and unlock the route to 5-A Beehive Brawl. Videos/Music